Always together
by Miaka Natsu
Summary: Some one-shot about Vanitas, Ventus, Roxas and Sora. AU (Yaoi).
1. VanVen - Fuck, Sora!

**Disclaimer: No character is mine (is to Disney and Square Enix). Only the story is mine.**

 **Partner: Vanitas x Ventus**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Suspense.**

* * *

 **Fuck, Sora!**

"I... I... _Iloveyou_ " said a red Ventus to him.

"WHAT?" shouted Vanitas. He didn't believe this that he's just heard and, of course, the colour in his cheeks weren't a blush.

"I have said that I... love you, Vanitas" muttered Ventus.

"Fuck, Ventus! This is a joke, isn't?" Vanitas looked scary, when said that.

"No" Ventus was pale. He had fear to Vanitas Fair, this boy was the evil, but he, unfortunately, love him.

"Alright" Vanitas gave him a dangerous smile. That smile that everybody knew that was going to pass something bad. The brunette brought closer to Ventus and cornered him with the table. "In this case, Venny, don't mind you if I do this, right?" Ventus was more and more pale. He looked how Vanitas was closer to him and those amber eyes looked him with hungry. "Or this" Vanitas leaned and kissed him. Ventus was freeze. He didn't hope this action.

First this was a sweet kiss, but then it became one hungry. Ventus felt as their crotches crashed together.

Vanitas move away and said in his ear "me too", he was going to kiss him again when…

"VANI, VANI, VANITAS! Come on, wake up! Breakfast is ready."

At this moment Vanitas wanted to kill his little brother Sora.

* * *

 **This is the first one-shot. A VanitasxVentus, I really love this couple because they're very, very cute, aren't you?.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. SoraRoxas - I wasn't spying

**First, thanks for all reviews.**

 **And now... the second one-shot.**

 **Partner:** Roxas x Sora and a bit of Vanitas x Ventus

 **Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Is of Disney and Square Enix. Only the story is mine.

 **This one-shot can be a sequel of _Fuck, Sora!_**

* * *

 **I wasn't spying, promise.**

Sora was hiding behind door, showed his head and watched with caution. A small blush appeared on his face. He didn't believe that he'd dared to do this craziness. He was going to kill Kairi and Ventus after. Riku had reason, this was a stupid idea. Still Sora didn't understand because he accepted. He breathed to calm down. "I'll just give a little joke." He breathed one more time. "Yes, Sora. You can! Only is a joke." He thought. He watched again and the blush returned again. "But why?... Why is Roxas showering, now?" whispered a very red Sora. He reflected some second. Oh! Right! He remembered. Roxas class had just finished physical training. At that time he comprehended because Kairi wanted so much that he gave this joke and he wanted to die of shame.

Sora was more and more nervous. What was he going to say if Roxas saw him? Roxas was going to think that he was a pervert as his brother Vanitas. He was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

Sora scared jumped when he listened to his back "What are you doing here?"

"Va.. Vanitas. You scared me" said Sora. Vanitas look fixedly at him, Sora was flushed in the door of the male locker room.

Vanitas smiled wickedly. "Oh! My little brother is spying somebody. That pervert."

Sora didn't know where to hide "WHAT? NO. NO. This is only a bet with Kairi and ... ".

Vanitas leaned to see. For one moment he put on pale, "why is Sora spying to Ventus?" he thought. He saw better, this person wasn't Ventus. Ven hadn't a little XIII tatooed in neck. In this case... He was Roxas. The smile of Vanitas became bigger. "If you want to cheat yourself..." Said before pushed Sora into the locker room.

"What are you doing, Vani?, why...?" said Sora trying to get out.

Inside Roxas was out of the shower and was dressing.

"Hey!, Roxas! This dwarf was spying while you were showering"

Roxas finished to put his black sweatshirt before looking at them with indifference. "Then you were you whom I heard outside" took his bag and he approached to Sora. "If you were so eager to join, you only had to say." Roxas leaned closer and closer. Sora could counting even his eyelashes.

Sora separated his lips for speaking but collided with the lips of Roxas. He didn't know in what moment Roxas kissed him, but now, Sora was in shock. He didn't know what to do.

"Roxas?, are you here?" they listened out the voiced to Axel.

Roxas separated from Sora, only was a light contact with his lips but Sora was completely flushed. Roxas chuckled, before answered Axel "Now I go."

Before out, Roxas said goodbye to Vanitas, that was laughing.

Sora was flushed and in shock. He touched his lips. He missed the contact with lips of Roxas. "Wha...What does it just happen?"

Vanitas just laughed louder.

* * *

 **The second one-shot. It can be, perfectly, the sequel to the other. ^^**

 **I like so much write about this couple, because Sora is so naive, more or less, the same that Ventus, and Roxas is ... I haven't word for he.**

 **I have to say that... Vanitas and Roxas are the best. ^^**

 **Alright, end and..., reviews?**

 **Miaka Natsu**


	3. VanVen - My soulmate

**First, thanks for all reviews.**

 **And now...** ** _A new drabble of KH, in this case is a VanVen (Vanitas-Ventus), so I hope that you enjoy it._**

 **Partner:** Vanitas x Ventus

 **Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Is of Disney and Square Enix. Only the story is mine.

 **Important**

\- This's a AU about soulmates and identifying marks.

\- Vanitas and Sora are brothers, the same that Ventus and Roxas.

\- Vanitas's 16 years old and Sora, Ventus and Roxas're 15 years old.

* * *

 **My soulmate**

Everybody know that when somebody turned 16 years, the name of your soulmate appeared in your arm.

 _16th birthday Vanitas_

Vanitas was looking his wrist in shok. He knew that wasn't the best people in the world. He was a bad big brother and probably son, even his friends, that were a young offenders, said that he'd a bad personality. But, this...This was the worst punishment. Why?, why his name of everyone was written in his wrist? The black letters highlight against his pale skin. He could see very well the name _**Ventus**_. His neighbour, the best friend Sora and the person who more hate... truth?

"And... well?, who's your soulmate, Vani?, do you know her?... or him?" said Sora while tried look his brother's wrist. Vanitas looked up one moment, he could see to Ventus and his twin brother Roxas sitting in sofa.

Vanitas put down his black sleeve before to say "nobody that you know, Sora", while he thought "for now".

* * *

 **Thank for read**


End file.
